The Shinigami Hero
by Smokin Jay
Summary: After losing his sisters years ago, Ichigo is bewildered to learn of his fathers new girlfriend, and the new "sisters" he will have. How will Ichigo deal with the demon daughter and her succubus assistant? IchigoXHarem


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor do I own Shinmai Maou No Testament. **

'Karin… Yuzu…' Memories of Ichigo's younger sisters started to flash through his mind like a slideshow in his head. Childhood memories of Ichigo and his kid sisters on the first days of primary school followed by those of middle school.

"No... Karin! Yuzu!" He screamed, watching those memories fade, and be replaced with the last time he had ever seen them, the day they died. He was transported to the scene and as he held his sisters lifeless corpses in his arms, he knew he was completely and utterly powerless to save them. The sounds of the screech of ambulance sirens rang through his ears followed by the sound of his own crying.

"Ichigo..." A voice called to him but Ichigo paid no attention, continuing to remember the memories of his sisters.

"Ichigo!"

"AHHH!" Ichigo screamed awake, his dad holding his shoulders down to the bed to stop him from shaking uncontrollably.

"What time is it dad…?" Ichigo muttered pulling on his sweat soaked collar.

"It's 3:33 am" Isshin replied, a mixture of exhaustion and melancholy all over his face upon seeing his son in this state again.

Ichigo looked over to his alarm clock on the nightstand by his desk to see that his dad was indeed right. "Sorry dad, for waking you up again."

"It's the same nightmare you keep having isn't i?" Isshin questioned already knowing the answer, to which Ichigo gave a slight nod. "I've been telling you for years Ichigo, it wasn't your fault."

"...yeah… sorry dad" Ichigo muttered looking down at body not covered by the blanket which he had thrown over to the floor in his sleep.

"Put on a new shirt, that one's soaked in sweat" Isshin said taking a clean shirt from Ichigo's nightstand and handing it to the orange-haired teen. "Remember Ichigo, we have a big day tomorrow, we're meeting your new sisters" Isshin smiled.

"Dad, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call them that." Ichigo responded calmly returning to bed. Isshin sighed, but knew how awkward a topic it was, so he decided to save it for when they both weren't ready to die from lack of sleep.

**That Morning...**

Beep! beep! beep! went Ichigo's alarm clock. Ichigo groaned with lack of sleep and opened his eyes to see 9:00am printed in red digits on the digital clock face. Ichigo groaned profusely hitting the top of the clock to get the beeping to stop.

Since the death of his sisters, Ichigo took it upon himself to take up their daily routine of cooking, cleaning, laundry, etc., and would wake up half an hour before school started just to cook him and Isshin breakfast. So waking up early had been routine for a while, however today they were eating breakfast at a cafe on the other side of town.

After Ichigo finished changing, he glanced to the picture of himself, his dad, Yuzu and Karin, and even Rukia when she was still living with them all in one family photo. It brought back so many memories of the times when Ichigo was the substitute Shinigami of Karakura town.

It had been two years since the last time Ichigo took up the mantle of substitute Shinigami. His Shinigami powers were long gone which meant he couldn't even see Rukia anymore, let alone fight off a hollow.

"Dad wake up! We have to be at breakfast in 25 minutes!" he yelled across the hall after hearing one beep from his dads alarm clock before it a similar groan to his own was heard. Waking up his lazy father was also par for the course of his sisters' responsibilities, but after years of doing it Ichigo didn't mind. He had learned just how grateful he was to his father, for all he had done to raise him and his sisters and decided a long time ago to not be a good for nothing son. No more fighting or talking back, and to actually apply himself in school to make something of himself just as Yuzu and Karin would have wanted for him. Day after day, he found himself just being able to get up in the morning by imagining his sisters telling him to get up and seize the day.

Knock! Knock! Ichigo knocked on his dad's door to get the usual "Give me a minute!" excuse which meant he was still half asleep in bed.

"I'll be in the car then, be sure you don't forget to brush your teeth again ok!"

"Yes sir!" Isshin responded.

Ichigo waited the better part of ten minutes in the passenger's seat of the car before Isshin came out of the house in his nice suit, dress pants and a black tie over a white dress shirt. Ichigo was dressed far less formerly, in a red and white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Dad, I'm happy you're getting remarried and all, but you just met this woman two months ago, and you're already going abroad for two weeks? It's just weird don't you think." Ichigo questioned staring out the car window.

"You'll understand when you meet a nice girl you want to start a relationship with" Isshin smiled. "Are you ready to meet your new sisters?"

"I guess, I'm still confused why they have to live with me in our house while you two are gone"

"I told you a hundred times, they sold their house to move in with us, and we're in Sapporo visiting her parents" Isshin said.

"I still don't know what they look like either you know."

"Don't worry Ichigo, they're just your type, trust me." Isshin smiled holding a thumbs up to which Ichigo responded by promptly facepalming at his dad's ways of making him find a girl.

It took the father-son duo approximately 20 minutes of driving before the two punctually arrived in the parking lot of the cafe at 9:30am.

"Welcome" the head waitress said as the soft chime of a bell rang signaling the door opening.

"Ok now where are they… oh!" Isshin said pointing to a table where two girls sat. One girl was short, very short in fact, and had long white hair and was wearing what Ichigo thought was either a maid costume or a gothic loli girl costume. She had deep purple eyes and was wearing a huge smile while waving Ichigo and his dad over. The other girl was very different. She had long red hair, much like Renji, although hers was let down not tied up. She wore a purple and yellow blouse and had little black ribbons in her hair. Unlike her "sister" she was not waving, or had a smile, she was just staring intently at Ichigo with her clear pink eyes.

'Oh god, there's no way these two are related' Ichigo thought to himself as him and Isshin took their seats across from the two sisters.

"I'm Naruse Maria" the white haired loli girl smiled innocently.

"I'm Naruse Mio" the red-haired girl with surprisingly large breasts said with a stern, mean teenage girl expression.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo smiled. It was a forced nice-guy smile, but he figured if he was to be living with these two from now until he got into university, he should at least get along with them.

"So Mio-Chan, Maria-Chan, did you know that my son here is single, and absolutely would love to be in a relationship" Isshin ginned wildly teasing poor Ichigo.

"Dad please don't do this now" Ichigo said covering his face with his hand to try and block out the embarrassment from his father, also keeping his will to punch his father in check.

"Anyways, where is your mother?" Ichigo asked raising his head from his palm, Isshin still laughing. At Ichigo's question his new red-haired sister dropped her stern gaze at him and turned to her white haired loli-sister Maria. "She is still in Sapporo on vacation" Maria calmly responded.

"Yes, I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow for Sapporo to meet her" Isshin interrupted.

When the four returned to the house, the moving truck with all of Mio's and Maria's things had arrived. The back door of the truck was opened revealing a truck filled with boxes on top of boxes.

"Ichigo, could you help move the boxes into the spare two bedrooms?" Isshin asked Ichigo who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

"..."

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah, don't worry I understand." Ichigo said emotionlessly. The two spare beds in question used to belong to Yuzu and Karin. Over the last two years, Isshin had gradually moved out Karin and Yuzu's things to the attic. Although the very thought of this infuriated Ichigo, he gave in, after many talks with his dad, convincing him he had to move on.

With the help of Isshin, Ichigo was able to bring in and unload every box into the upstairs hallway, while Mio and Maria went through each one and placed their things in their respectful room. The whole process took hours, and before they knew it the sun was setting and dinner time approached.

"Dad, we don't really have enough food in the fridge for the four of us, so I'm going to take the car to go to the store to go shopping" Ichigo said taking the car keys and putting on his shoes to Isshin who was taking down all the empty boxes.

"Ok, take your sisters with you" Isshin responded making Ichigo pause before he opened the front door to leave.

"Why?"

"Think of it is your guys' first bonding exercise between brother and sisters" Isshin said to the orange haired teen.

"Mio! Maria! Could you come help Ichigo with shopping!" Isshin called upstairs to the two sisters. 

**Sometime later…**

"Did we get everything?" Ichigo said to the two sisters. Each one was holding a bag full of things just bought from the Karakura grocery store. They had just left and were standing in the parking lot in front of the store. The sun was setting as it, casting a reddish-orange glare on the town of Karakura, right before nighttime.

"I'm not sure? I think we got too much, right Mio." Maria said gazing at the size of each bag. Mio responded with a slight nod also looking at the plastic bags she was carrying.

"I just figured I would buy an assortment of things to make for the next week" Ichigo smiled.

"Now let's get going before it gets"

"Well, well, well. Kurosaki Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise, I'd recognize that shitty orange hair anywhere" a strange male voice said interrupting Ichigo. A tough looking guy with a goatee and a blue beanie was the source, he was joined by two other thugs all wearing disturbed smirks.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo asked motioning his body in front of the two sisters.

"You bastard. You don't remember me, even though it was you who got me expelled three years ago" The thuggish guy said vigorously, now filled with rage.

"Sorry, don't know you, clearly you weren't worth remembering" Ichigo scowled in response.

"Ha ha, still as cocky as ever, after we're finished with you, we're going to show those fine ladies behind you a real good time" the guy now said smirking at Mio and Maria who were still behind Ichigo.

"Shut up! Or I'll kill all three of you a hundred times!" Mio said now pushing past Ichigo in defiance of the three thugs. Ichigo stood stunned, wondering just how far she was going to push her luck before someone snapped.

"What'd you say?!" one of the thugs questioned looking outraged over Mio's declaration.

"You heard me scum!" Mio yelled.

"You fucking bitch!" One of the thugs yelled now trying to grab Mio's shoulder but was abruptly stopped by Ichigo who anticipated the thugs aggression and in turn grabbed the attacker by the forearm. Mio flinched back, but both she and Maria were surprised to find the attacker stopped in place by Ichigo who had his arm locked around his back.

"Bastard, cough!" before he even had time to curse at Ichigo, the orange-haired teen had landed a death chop to his neck causing the attacker to fall to the ground coughing in agony.

"Hiii!" the other two thugs shrieked before in the blink of an eye Ichigo landed another punch to the stomach of the first attacker with the blue beanie, causing another to fall to the ground coughing.

"Oi" Ichigo scowled at the last one who was backing off with a look of terror on his face as two of his buddies were on the ground grasping their stomachs.

"Go home" Ichigo scowled, in return the last thug nodded rapidly and started running in a direction away from Ichigo. The two girls watched the scared thug run for his life, then turned their attention to Ichigo who picked up his two grocery bags from the ground.

"Let's go" he smiled awkwardly then turning to walk to the car. Mio and Maria just looked at each other, then back to Ichigo and started walking.

"Umm, thank you Ichigo" Mio said softly staring at the floor of the car. The three had returned to the car and were now on their way back home. The sun was almost entirely set, dusk in Karakura was now in full swing.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry you had to see me like that, that's not the person I want you to know me as"

"No, really thank you Ichigo-san, that was very heroic of you" Maria said smiling at Ichigo.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Maria questioned.

"I've had many good teachers in just about everything there is to know" Ichigo said thinking back to a few faces burned into his memory.

"But anyways, how did that guy know you?" Mio interrupted.

"I've gotten into my share of fights over the years, kinda hard to keep track of all those scumbags."

"Don't worry about it though, just know I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends and family, I guess now that includes you two" Ichigo proudly said, making Mio look back down to the floor in a sigh.

It took about five more minutes of driving before the three reached the Kurosaki residence. By the time they returned the sun had completely set and the full moon shone in the night's sky. Street lamps were lit to allow the three to see where they were going as they walked into the house, although as they opened the door to their home, the lights were out.

"Just put everything in the refrigerator, I have to check and see where my dad is" Ichigo said to the two girls, who went to the kitchen with the six plastic bags.

'I'll see where he is then' Ichigo thought as he opened his phone with the intention of calling Isshin, only to find two messages, as expected one was from his dad saying how he had already bailed, leaving Ichigo and the two sisters alone as any good parent would. He even littered the message with emojis, making Ichigo almost crush the phone upon seeing his father try and play this crap off.

Then he saw the second one…

'Oh shit' was all Ichigo could think reading it. The message was brief, but it got the message across. The message read how the girl "Naruse Mio" who was now living with Ichigo was the previous demon lord Wilbert's daughter, Naruse Maria being her Succubus assistant. The message ended saying;

"Ichigo, the village has confirmed both of your whereabouts, there's no use in running anymore. Please take care of Naruse Mio, we cannot allow her to fall into either Demon or Hero hands"

'Damn it Jin-San…' Ichigo sighed think exiting the messenger app and returning the phone to his right pants pocket.

"Mio! Maria!" he called after not finding them in the kitchen.

"There you are" Ichigo said upon finding them in the living room on the couch in front of the tv. They did not turn the lights on, sitting motionless in a dark room.

"Ichigo-Kun…" Mio said without turning to look at him.

"Please leave this house"

"..."

"Did you not hear" Maria interrupted.

"No, I heard her clearly, I just don't crap from demons"

"?!" the two gasped at this, each wondering how and why he knew who they were.

"Look, I just want to…*?*" Ichigo was interrupted by Maria, who was glowing black, her maid costume was now transforming into a scantily clad black succubus battle suit, looking like something out of an S&M video.

"I don't know how you knew who we were, but this will make you forget" Maria said shining a white light from her right hand to Ichigo's head.

"Now leave!" she yelled, however the orange haired teen did not move an inch. He just continued standing silent and scowling.

"Maria… why is your magic not working?" Mio questioned now standing in awe at the orange haired teens inability to move.

"Look, can you two just listen to me" Ichigo said now frustrated.

"Mio-Sama, I will have to use force" Maria said to the Red-haired beauty, who simply nodded slightly giving the ok to Maria to use force.

Ichigo sighed as the succubus before him raised her fists to him ready to drag him out of the house he called his home.

"Ichigo-san, I will ask one more time, please...huh?" She began to question before the image of the orange-haired teen vanished before her in a blink. Both girls stood turning to every corner of the room but were unable to see where Ichigo had gone.

"Where did he *oof*" she managed to say before Ichigo appeared behind her and shoved her into the wall.

"When did he *ahh*!" Mio screamed in panic as Ichigo once again vanished in a flash and shoved Mio into the wall next to Maria. Both were fazed and on their knees on the ground.

Both Mio and Maria caught their breath and turned back to Ichigo who was standing before the two downed demons.

"Ichigo-san…*gasp*" Maria gasped as a thick black and red light appeared on Ichigo's right arm. The light faded, leaving Ichigo's arm a jet-black gauntlet, holding a massive cleaver with a white bandaged handle.

"You're… a hero?!" the two girls screamed in terror.

"What's a member of the hero clan doing here?" Maria questioned stunned by the power Ichigo was resonating from his sword.

"Before I get more pissed than I already am, will you two just sit down and listen to me?" Ichigo asked with a menacing scowl. The two girls nodded in sync, having realized they had better do as he said or risk decapitation, and both sat on the floor in front of the orange-haired monster.

"Alright, now where do we even begin" Ichigo began to say as the metallic gauntlet/sword faded into particles and his arm returned to its original state.

**I'm fully aware that this plays out very similar to that of the first episode of the anime, but I have a grand plan for this fanfic so be a bit patient onegai ;3. **

**Stay tuned boys and girls.**


End file.
